1000 words
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: 1000 words makes a picture, or something close to that. It also makes complete crap, which makes drabbles where Kagome mourns about her lost love and gets help by 10 homocidal men. NarIun crossover the title changed [complete]
1. Chapter 1: Excuses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha

This is going to be something merely to do just for fun. I know I say that with my other stories, but this one I'm serious, because there's only going to be about 8 drabbles in it. Oh, and btw, Kagome's a kitty hanyou. You should get used to it in my stories.

Pairing: Itachi/Kagome

Summary: Who knew that beening drunk would bring out the good side of Itachi:p

Kagome stared blankly out at the pinkish orangeish sky. The sunset was beautiful, but it still couldn't get her mind off of Inu-Yasha...

She choked back the tears that were coming at the thought of him. A year after the two had joined the Akatsuki, Inu-Yasha had suddenly just dissapeared. He left without warning, just leaving her a note that said he loved her and he was coming back soon. It was soon. He didn't come back.

Her thoughts were shattered when she heard the door open. The cat hanyou twisted her head around to see Itachi there. The odd thing about it was Itachi was he was staggering and had a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Itachi-kun?" Kagome asked, turning her body fully to face him. "What do you want?"

"I luuuuuurve you Kagome!!!" Itachi cried suddenly, walking clumsily over to her and nearly falling on her. Kagome swallowed hard.

"What?"

"I luurrrve you Kagome!" the red-eyed man repeated almost soberly. But then he started staggering again. "Do you love me?"

Kagome grimaced at him and then shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Itachi, no I don't."

Itachi pouted like a three-year old and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry, Itachi, I just don't."

Itachi let go of the pout and went with a normal frown. But a dissapointed frown.

"That was the lamest excuse yet." But it was always the same.

_"Why don't you love me?"_

_"Because I'm married."_

_"Then why are you sleeping with me?"_

_"Leader-sama made me because he thought that sleeping with someone else would make me less depressed so I could work better on our missions."_

_"Then why are you cuddling against me?"_

_"You're holding me in your own arms and pulling me against you."_

_"Why won't you love me?"_

_"I already told you, I'm married. I love Inu-Yasha." _

_Excuses excuses excuses..._

Itachi frowned even deeper. "But...I love you..."

Kagome got up and looked at him straight in the eyes, her own blue orbs full of sadness. "Please Itachi. Don't do this to me. Please don't make me feel so guilty. Please...leave."

Itachi sighed in defeat the left the room. Kagome frowned but then looked back at the sky, in her own world with her beloved Inu-Yasha.

Suddenly, without warning, Itachi (who had snuck back into the room) grabbed her wrists and turned her around. Before Kagome knew it, her lips were connected with Itachi's in a hot and heavy kiss. She gasped when his toungue traced her jaw line, but made no move to push into her mouth. He parted a few seconds later, licking his lips. Kagome's eyes were wide from shock. Itachi smirked and took a step towards her, but tripped over his own feet, stumbling into her and knocking her back into the window. The Uchiha glanced back up at her astonished face.

"Your excuses won't faze me."

-sighz and rubs temples tiredly- i had to end this early because there's going to be a thunder storm. AGAIN. For the like, third time today. . Um, so, the rest of the drabbles will be Kagome with another member of the Akatsuki. Next one she's with Kisame. Oh, and they're all the main storyline, because it's based on this wierd thing I made up in my head but never wrote down.

BTW, Kagome hates Kisame in my story. XD


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha

Paring: Kagome/Kisame

Summary: Kisame...just may have a different reason for annoying Kagome than he used to.

Review: Mistuki: don't worry! Next one will be Sasori/Kagome, because I'm doing her with ALL of them.

Itachi woke up with a massive hangover. Kagome had asked him if he had remembered anything from the night before. The Uchiha thankfully said no.

That truely, honestly, did shake her a bit. Kagome was glad that Itachi wasn't the usual type to get drunk...

While the girl was pondering on about that, she didn't hear the footsteps edging near her.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" Kagome shrieked from surprise, nearly falling over from shock. She twisted her head. The expression on her face quickly changed from shock to anger.

Kisame was behind her, laughing up a storm. Kagome fumed. Kisame laughed even more as her face turned red. From both embaressment and anger.

"What the hell did you do THAT for?!" the cat hanyou snarled at him, fire crackling in her normally soft eyes. Kisame's laughing died down and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You should've seen the look in your eyes!" Kisame snorted, still chuckling a bit. "You looked so freaked out!"

Kagome pursed her lips tightly and chewed on her lip to prevent herself from screaming bloody murdur at the shark man. She turned around and started to walk out of the room briskly.

"Keh, bye scardey bit-"

Kagome growled. Something in her brain snapped. She had enough of Kisame's constant teasing.

"SHUT UP!" the enraged woman zoomed around and landed one right in Kisame's kisser. The fish dude fell to the ground. He looked like he hadn't even figured out she hit him yet. When his astonishment wore out, he shook his head and glared up at the woman. Kisame growled deep in his throat and got up, looking down mencancely at the girl. Even though usually girls would flee in terror, Kagome stood her ground, fuming still.

"What was that for?!"

"Oh, just shut up and SIT!"

Silence echoed through the room. Until Kisame burst out laughing again.

"Why in the seven hells did you tell me to sit?" he roared with laughter. But Kagome wasn't. Kisame stopped laughing when the cat hanyou in front of him fell to her knees.

She was crying.

"I-I always said that to Inu-Yasha! Maybe that's why he left me! Because he didn't want me to sit him anymore!" Kagome blubbered on the floor. Kisame stared at here, unable of what to do. He never saw a member of the Akatsuki ever cry. The shark man looked around nervously. He got even more nervous when he felt Kagome latch onto him. Her crying was dying down but she was still sniffling.

"Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore. Am I that ugly or something?" Kagome mumbled, then looked up at Kisame with a questioning look.

The shark man looked back down at her, feeling uncomfturable beyond reason.

"Well? I asked you a question! Am I ugly?"

Kisame blanched. "Um...well..."

Kagome's sobs started all over agan. "Oh I was right! I am ugly!" She clutched even harder to Kisame's cloak, soaking it with her elephant tears.

"No, no you aren't!" Kisame said, half panicked half reassuring. He patted her back, but for good measurement. "In fact, you're very...b-beautiful." He had to struggle out the word. Kagome stopped crying and hugged him.

"Thanks Kisame-san! That really helped!" Kagome whistled cheerfully, turning from him and leaving the room. Once she left, Kisame let out a long and heavy sigh that he had currently been holding.

"I dunno what's wrong with that woman. At least lying helped me. I told her that sometimes lying _can_ be useful," Kisame mumbled to himself, turning around and walking out of the other exit of the room. But then, a puzzling thought hit his head. He paused in his tracks and looked back at where Kagome left.

_It was a lie._

_Was it?_

Such an Inu/Kag moment, huh?

Anyways, this was fun to write. So, at first, they hated each other. But then Kisame started to grow fonder of her, and even gave her a flower (in my story...that i haven't gotten to writing down yet) :3. But I drew it. It was kawaii. Um...So...if you're confused, my story is about the Inu gang coming to Kag's world, having to live there because the well is busted, and then somehow they fix it, but when they go back down, they end up in Naruto's world. I sum it all up at the beginning, because it's starts with an entry from Kagome's diary. It's going to be fun to write if I ever get to writing it. oh well.

comment please, and no flames


	3. Chapter 3: Watching

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto

Summary: Kagome thoughts trail back to an old friend of hers.

* * *

Kagome sighed from where she stood. Seeing how Inu-Yasha was gone reminded her of another friend of hers that had left without saying goodbye. She stared up at the starry sky, her mind fading back to horrible memories...

---

_Kagome watched in absolute horror as her friend was fighting against his grandmother and Sakura. Though they seemed that they were no match for Sasori, the old lady Chiyo was a better puppet master and was making her grandson lose. She grimaced and pushed herself lower into the bushes when Sasori was knocked down._

_After Kagome got aqquainted with Deidara, he had introduced her to Sasori, his partner. The puppet master did not like the girl at first- until she mentioned how his puppets were really cool. For the next few months, the cat nin had followed him around, without any regret or objection from Sasori. He had grown onto her. She had grown onto him. But, of course, Kagome would only like him as a close friend, because she was mated with Inu-Yasha. Still though...Sasori fell in love with her. He told her. Right before this battle. Kagome had followed Sasori, even though he told her to stay back._

_Sasori stared on at his grandmother and Sakura blankly. Then, to Kagome's surprise, Chiyo summoned only ten of her puppets onto the battlefield. Sasori smirked and send 100 of his own puppets. Kagome watched in even more horror as the ten measly puppets were defeating the 100 ones with ease. _

_She watched as Sakura attempted to seal away Sasori's chakra, but Kagome was too frightened to help him._

_She watched as Sasori managed to sneek up on Chiyo, hoping in her mind he could do it._

_She watched as Chiyo send the puppets of Sasori's parents to kill in in the form of a hug, too depressed and shocked to run out and save him._

_She watched as Sasori told Sakura and Chiyo about how he has a spy within Orochimaru's ranks, wondering why he told them this._

_She watched as he died, too depressed to even shed a tear._

_She watched as Chiyo explained that they didn't defeat Sasori because he wanted to die in his parent's arms, a bit happy that he died happily._

_But even so, Kagome wasn't the least bit happy._

---

The girl continued to gaze at the twinkling stars, her memories starting to become unclogged. She shook her head to rid of the terrible thoughts.

Kagome turned her look towards the table that was beside hers-well, and Inu-Yasha's- bed. There was a small puppet of Sasori. She made it for him.

Before he died.

Before he was gone from her life.

Kagome gingerly picked up the small doll. She had worked on it for months, slaving away her spare time picking and poking and prodding at it. She just wished she could've gave it to him.

---

_"Hey Sasori!" Kagome called out, trying to get the attention of her red-headed friend. Sasori turned to look back at her. He didn't say anything._

_"I've got-" the cat nin was cut off when Sasori pulled her into a hug. Kagome stared at him in confusion. "S-Sasori?"_

_"I have to go somewhere Kagome. Deidara and I have a mission to do, we're going to get the Shukaku from Gaara." Seeing the worried look on her face, he added, "Do not follow us." With that, he left, Kagome being unable to give the puppet to him._

---

Kagome sighed and pulled the puppet into a hug, like Sasori had did to her. Suddenly Kagome tore the puppet away from her body and placed it back onto the table, staring at it feafully.

She could've sworn that it hugged her back.

* * *

THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE!

You know why? I'm gonna be honest with you. I never ever watched an episode with the Akatsuki ever. We're only on episode 86 in Canada (and not the Shippuden one, if there is one). It takes hard labor and lots of studying to figure out all this stuff about the Akatuski. (the only thing I actually ever watched with them was the first few episodes with Itachi and Kisame, and the Japanese version of the fight between Gaara and Deidara. Poor Gaara. so, this takes place...before and after that battle. but it didn't really matter. Oh well. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto

Summary: Maybe hanging out with another of her 'kind' would help Kagome :p

* * *

Kagome had officially sunk to the lowest of the low.

She was baking with Tobi.

Well, it more of the baking that bothered her, than Tobi. Because she rather liked Tobi, for he was...not as serious as the other Akatsuki members.

Anyways, it was almost Leader-sama's birthday, so everyone was assigned to do something. Tobi had volunteered to make the cake, but then, seeing how Kagome wasn't doing anything, he volunteered for her to help him. Kagome was about to protest, but Zetsu said she should, and stuck her with the masked man. She thought it would be rather boring, because she didn't like baking, but somehow, with Tobi, it was fun.

Kagome peered on at Tobi as he finished pouring the ooze into the pan and stuck it in the oven. Tobi reached up to turn the nobs on the oven, then leaned back.

He looked over at Kagome.

"Hey, I have to prepare the meal too. Do you want to help?" Tobi asked, walking towards her.

"Sure," Kagome answered blandly, drooping her eyes. They had been at it for hours. But she was snapped back to normal when she noticed that Tobi was staring at her.

The cat nin turned to look at him. "What?"

Tobi was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You have some icing on your cheek."

Kagome blinked. She brought her finger up to her cheek and brought it up to her eyes. There was a pint size of icing on her finger.

"How the hell did that get there?" Kagome muttered to herself wearily. She sighed and wiped the rest away with her hand. Kagome started towards the sink to wash it off when Tobi grabbed her wrist.

The cat nin turned around to question him when she gasped.

Tobi lifted his mask so his mouth was revealed and took Kagome's finger into his mouth. Kagome's face flushed uncontrollably as she felt his tongue slide slowly over her finger. She felt herself relax a bit when Tobi pushed her finger out of his mouth, yet her heart was still beating rapidly.

This time it was Tobi's turn to stare at Kagome strangely.

"What's with the look Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, not minding the fact that she was still blazing red.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Oh! Did you even remember that you had icing on your finger? Well, I didn't want it to go to waste!" Tobi replied, his voice full of inocence. Kagome gaped at him. He was such a witless wonder, he didn't even notice _why _people would usually do that to one another.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Well, she was happy about that part. But...the innoence in Tobi's voice was...too inocent. She raised an eyebrow.

"If...Kisame-san had icing on his finger, would you lick it?" the girl asked, placing one hand on her hip. Tobi brought a finger up to his chin as if he was thinking.

"No, I wouldn't," was the masked man's answer. Kagome grimaced.

"Well, why not?"

"Because he might eat it instead of washing it."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched violently at Tobi's naivety. "Anything else?"

"I don't think he would taste as good."

This nearly made Kagome fall over with embaressment. "W-what?!"

Tobi looked to the floor. "Your finger tasted good-"

Kagome blushed...

"-because the icing made it tasty!"

...then fell over.

"Anything ELSE?!" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

"Uhhh, no," Tobi answered, cocking his head to one side in confusion. He stared at the floor for a few more seconds before bringing it back up. "Well, while we wait for the cake to bake (a/n: tehe I rymed) I'm going to check on Deidara-senpai! You stay here Kagome-chan, I'll be right back!" The masked man jogged out of the kitchen, Kagome staring after him.

What had just happened?

Tobi had licked her finger because he wanted to get the icing but...when Kagome had kept asking him why...she _expected_, she..._hoped, wanted_, a different answer. Suddenly, at the thought of that, Kagome felt a dull throb.

_She felt._

Sighing to herself, Kagome ploped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

_'What the heck is going on lately?'_

* * *

I'm getting better at this. :3 PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Artsy

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto

Summary: Kagome got accustomed to hanging out with Tobi, which means hanging out with Deidara. But what happens when Tobi gets sick and Kagome's alone with the blonde?

* * *

Deidara sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

Let the headaches begin.

Even though the event of a few days ago shook Kagome's core, she decided that she'd still hang out with Tobi because they were becoming more attatched to each other.

The thing was, Tobi still thought of Deidara as Deidara-senpai.

The thing was, the masked man still was attatched to him.

The thing was, Kagome had also joined Tobi to attach to him.

The thing was, Deidara has twice the headaches now.

Oi.

"-and that's why art's a bang! Right Deidara-senpai?" Kagome finished her sentence, looking on at the blonde happily.

That's right. _Senpai_; she had resorted to calling him senpai. Sure, she still usually called Itachi by that, but Deidara was guessing that Kagome was calling himself that because the cat nin was a lover of art. Except, she liked to draw, not make sculptures out of clay, and her pictures didn't blow up. Usually.

"Huh? Oh yeah, hmm," Deidara mumbled, not really listening. He sighed inwardly. Tobi and Kagome had been babbling to him for what felt like hours.

Actually...it had been 10 minutes.

Just as Deidara was about to run out and beg for Itachi to use Magenkyo sharingan on him, Tobi coughed violently.

He had been coughing like that for the past few days. Sniffling and sneezing, things like that. Kagome looked at him worridly and placed a hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was alright. Tobi nodded in reply.

Deidara sighed.

---

Deidara was smiling.

The birds were singing and the sun was shining.

And Tobi was in bed.

Sick.

It wasn't like Deidara has wished for this; well, he hadn't spent any more than 5 dollars in quarters in the water fountain wishing for it to happen. It was probably just a conicidence. Now Deidara had time to make some more of his clay sculptures. The blonde went to his 'workshop' and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He frowned when Kagome suddenly ploped down beside him. Deidara turned to stare at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. Kagome shrugged.

"Tobi said that he didn't want me to catch his cold/fever thing, so I should come keep you company." Deidara let out a huge sigh.

"Fine, but- hey don't touch that, hmm!"

He glowered down at Kagome who had a handful of clay in her hands. She delicately molded it together. It was starting to form a snoozing cat. Deidara raised his visible eyebrow. It was actually impressive.

"Hey look Deidara-senpai!" Kagome cried out to him, showing the cat. She had made it so quickly. "Isn't is really cool? Could you make it bigger? And then we could make it explode! That'd be cool!"

Deidara stared down at her. She looked actually cute sitting there on her knees. The blonde shook his head in surprise. Did he just call her _cute? _He looked back at her and nearly yelled. Kagome was suddenly in his face, her nose nearly touching his.

"Are you okay Deidara-senpai? You're all red!" Kagome cried in worry, bringing a hand up to his forehead. "I don't want another friend of mine getting sick!" Deidara grunted and pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine hmm," he mumurred before turning away from her.

Kagome pouted- in a rather cute away. "Fine."

Deidara stared at her lips as they were formed outwards. He couldn't take it anymore. Deidara suddenly leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He expected for her to blush giddly, but she stomped out, fuming. Deidara gaped after her.

"What's with everybody KISSING ME?!"

* * *

Gah dis sucks. blah 


	6. Chapter 6: Blushing

Disclaimer: nuuuu Naruto or Inu-Yasha for me TT

0.0 Holy hell.

I woke up this morning, went on the computer, and suddenly got ran over by 17 messages of reviews, alerts, favourites, and C2's! I crashed agsinst the bookcase. :P

Reviews:

MakayoHayashi'028: Thanks! XP I wasn't that fond of the Deidara one.

Kage Otme: Of course! I'm doing everybody :3 This one shall be Zetsu

Death by Squishy: ARIGAUTO!!!! Yay for Deidara X3

Summary: Zetsu's too shy for his own good :p

* * *

Kagome hung her head low.

Apparently, Deidara wasn't red from just embaressment. He had caught Tobi's fever/cold thing. The cat nin sat in the living room, depressed- again.

She had no one to really hang out with. Itachi and Kisame were out on a mission. But...

Suddenly the girl's head came right back up. She could hang out with _another _member!

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Hidan and Kakazu were too busy right now. Kakazu was counting money and Hidan was doing a ritual. And Kagome didn't want to interupt them. She saw what happened to Tobi when he interupted them. Kagome shuddered and got up. There was only one more person she could hang out with.

---

Zestu was in his greenhouse, tending carefully to the many plants inside there. He looked up to see Kagome...

...passing the greenhouse.

His curiousity suddenly being spiked, Zetsu exited his greenhouse and followed her quietly.

Kagome came to a stop in an open field. It was full of flowers- the most beautiful flowers Zetsu has ever seen. He watched as Kagome picked a couple of them, then turned around-

-only to crash into Zetsu.

Kagome squealed as she went landing down on her butt as Zetsu managed to stay up from their collision. He put down his hand to help her. Kagome blushed and got up with his help.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Zetsu asked, looking at her strangely. Kagome's blush withered and she smiled and pushed the flowers up into his face.

"I wanted to give this to you!"

Now...over the time that Kagome was in the Akatsuki, Zetsu has learned something about her. Not only did she love art, but she loved plants. Even though Kagome was as hyper as Tobi, Zetsu still loved the fact that she loved plants. Zestu stared down at Kagome's pretty face. Oh god he just called her pretty.

"Well, don't you like them?" Kagome asked, starting tp frown because he wasn't responding. Zetsu blushed...

...and his venus fly trap-like walls enclosed around his head to cover it.

Kagome blinked and blinked and blinked. Then one more time for good meassure.

She stared at Zetsu.

There was silence.

Until Kagome started to burst out laughing.

Not quite expecting that, Zetsu opened the walls and blinked back at the laughing girl.

**"Why the hell are you laughing**?" Zetsu's black side demanded angrily.

"I'm s-sorry Zetsu-kun!" Kagome managed between giggles. "You just looked so kawaii there!" Zetsu blushed again. 'Kawaii?'

"And you reminded me of a Venus fly trap! It looked like you were trying to eat your head!"

Zetsu sweat-dropped and shifted his eyes.

"Now here Zetsu-kun!" Kagome pushed the pretty flowers back into his face. "I thought you would like them because I know that you like plants. And these ones are very pretty."

Zetsu took them gingerly. His white side spoke. "Thank you Kagome-chan." He turned around and hurried back to his greenhouse. Kagome was about to say something but he was soon long gone. She frowned and pouted.

"Hey were supposed to hang out!"

* * *

crap. c r a p. I hope you guys like it... I only liked the fact that Zetsu-kun was shy :P 


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodied

Disclaimer: nuuuu Naruto or Inu-Yasha for me TT

Reviews: I'm going to be lazy...and not going to reply to all my reviwers. But...I'm still saying arigauto to everybody. Very much. :p

Summary: since Zetsu kind of ran away from her, there's only two more people to try...

* * *

A hiss boiled deep in her stomach as Kagome passed Zetu's greenhouse. That guy seriously needed some social skills. She had given him really pretty flowes and he hightailed. Kagome pursed her lips into a tight frown. Why was everybody leaving her? Like Inu-Yasha...

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tears from coming. Well, she just had to keep her head up high. There were 2 more people she could hang out with. The cat nin rushed back into the lair and in search of the greedy man and the immortal dude.

---

In Kagome's rush, she luckily ran into Kakazu. Well, not luckily, because she literally _ran _into Kakazu. And then she fell over. For the second time that day.

Kakazu turned his masked face down at her. "Kagome-san what're you doing?"

Kagome quickly got up and blushed. "Um, are you free right now?"

"No," Kakazu answered flatly, heaving out a sigh afterwards. "I have to do the taxes." He shifted his eyelids. "Alot of them. But I think Hidan-"

"Thanks Kakazu-san!" with that, Kagome was gone.

-is free."

---

The cat nin sped off to Hidan's room. Once she was there, she pounded on the door, a bit too hard.

A string of curses were heard from the inside of the room. A few minutes later the door opened.

"What?" a pissed off Hidan asked angrily at Kagome. His cloak was half off and there was bloody gashes strewn across his chest.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Kagome asked, looking at the Jashinest hopefully. Hidan lowered his eyebrows at her.

"No, I'm doing my ritiual," he answered blandly, starting to close the door.

"Wait!" Kagome slammed the door back open. "Can I watch?"

Hidan stared at her strangely. "You actually want to watch my ritual?"

Kagome nodded earnestly.

Hidan still stared on. "You do know that there's a lot of blood involved in it?"

Kagome nodded again. "I don't really care if there is. I find blood interesting (a/n: That's how my ooc like Kagome is...)."

"OK then..."

---

Hidan smirked at the look on Kagome's face. He had planned to get her out of there by making blood splurt in her direction. She was currently covered in it and her eyes were wide Suddenly she screamed. But it wasn't the scream that Hidan was expecting.

"That was so WICKED!" she screeched, peering about her bloodied body. Kagome stuck her small pink tongue out and started lapping at her hands, cleaning the blood like a cat. Hidan sighed. Now he really wouldn't be able to get rid of her. Suddenly, without warning, Hidan coughed violently. Kagome looked up at him. Hidan coughed again, and this time some blood came up.

"Shit, I think I hit something I shouldn't have..." Hidan muttered, wiping the blood away. But he coughed again and slumped over. Kagome stared at him.

And started to panic.

"AAHHH! Oh my god, Hidan!" Kagome shook him by the shoulders. He was still consious but his head was lolling about like rag doll as shook him.

"Stop that Kagome I'm fine..."

Suddenly Kagome grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him over to the bed, pulling him up onto it.

"Kagome I'm going to be fine!" Hidan snapped at her. "So go away!" Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried," she muttered, her lip quivering. Hidan sighed and placed his hand on his face. 'This girl...'

"OK OK, stop it. I'm sorry," he quietly said. Kagome's mood changed immediately.

"Yay!" Kagome nearly jumped Hidan and snuggled into his bloody chest. Hidan felt his heart skip a beat as she snatched onto him. "So we can hang out now? And finally be closer friends!"

Hidan sighed. "Fiiiine." '_And maybe something more_...' He paused.

_'Wait, where did that come from?' _

* * *

fwee hee 


	8. Chapter 8: Confusing

Disclaimer: nuuuu Naruto or Inu-Yasha for me TT

Summary: While hanging out with Kakazu, Kagome asks him a question that was drifting through her head for a while.

* * *

Hidan shook off what he had thought and glared at Kagome. 

"Why are you still here anyways?"

"Because Itachi-kun and fishface are on a mission, Tobi-kun and Deidara-senpai are sick, Zetsu-san's acting wierd, and Kakazu-kun's busy."

As if on cue, Kakazu suddenly walked in.

"Those taxes weren't as tough as Leader-sama said they would be," he muttered, smirking proudly under his mask.

"There, go hang out with Kakazu-san!" Hidan pulled Kagome by her wrist and pushed her into Kakazu.

The masked man coughed nervously as the young girl was pushed into his chest. "But, I, uh-"

"You're free? Great, now go!" Hidan interupted, pushing the two out of the room and slamming the door behind them. He sighed inwardly and leaned against the door, trying to shake those disturbing thoughts off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Kakazu looked down at Kagome. The cat nin looked back up at him and smiled. Kakazu sighed and started to walk away, not really minding which direction he w as going off too.

"Hey, wait up Kakazu-kun!" Kagome cried, jogging to catch up with the masked man. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um...OK, shoot."

"Do you ever get lucky?"

The masked man did a double take.

"Wha- What the hell do you mean?" Kakazu croaked, whipping his head around to stare at the 'innocent' girl.

"Did you ever get lucky? I mean, with a girl?" Kagome repeated slowly, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world."I mean...with the scars on your body, the four face thingys on your back, and the thread like-things running through your body...have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Kakazu's eyebrow twitched uncomfturabely at the present subject. He truthfully couldn't remember the last time he went on a date...

"Y-yes," the masked man uttered, trying to walk faster than the cat nin. But Kagome easily caught up.

"Did she also have threads running through her body?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, when was the-"

Kakazu interupted her. "Why did you even come up with that subject?"

Kagome paused and brought a finger up to her chin. "I don't know. It just popped into my mind.

"Well," Kakazu started, looking away from her, "I...don't think I had much dates because of my appearence."

Kagome stared up at him. The masked man swore he saw sympathy in her eyes.

"Well, I think you look really cool without your mask!" she said, beaming brightly. Kakazu continued to stare down at her. There was silence.

"Hey Kakazu-kun," Kagome suddenly said, making Kakazu jump.

"Yeah?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

The masked man's eyes widened. "What?"

Kagome frowned. "Are you slow today or something? Am I your friend?"

"I guess..."

"So I'm your girlfriend!"

Kakazu sweatdropped as the words sunk in. She meant a girl that was his friend. The masked man sighed.

God this girl was complicated.

"Oh, and I gotta say, even if you do have those scars, you still look pretty cute!"

Kakazu blushed under his mask. "What?"

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm going to go check up on Tobi-kun and Deidara-senpai. Bye!" With a wave, Kagome was gone. Kakazu stood there for a moment before walking straight back to his room. He slammed the door open and sat down at his desk. Hidan looked over at him.

"Did she make you feel the same way too?"

* * *

-shrugs- I dunno. I seriously didn't like this one. It was shorter than the others, and the ending really sucked. 

The next one is Orochimaru. I fully understand that he's not part of the Akatsuki anymore, but...it's going to be like Sasori's chapter. More flashbacks. Woo.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

Dsiclaimer: I don't own niether Naruto or Inu-Yasha. So shut up.

Summary: Kagome has another flashback moment. With another ex-member of the Akatsuki.

* * *

It was deep in the night now. Stars were twinkling above Kagome's head as she gazed up at them. Once again, the cat nin couldn't sleep. She was in her own room. Ever since the incident with Itachi, she didn't really want to go sleep in his room. Just in case if he got drunk (and because she still was mad at Kisame).

Again.

Kagome sighed and rested her head in her arms, her thoughts drifting off to another Akatsuki member...an ex one...

---

_Long, pale fingers scratched across the surface of a bloodied wall. Two dark figures made an overcast shadow over the wall. _

_"Why won't you join me?" one of the shady figures asked quietly, his hand still lying on the wall._

_The other was silent for a moment._

_"Because I don't want to be evil," Kagome answered cooly, trying to sound calm, even though she was a bit frightened. The other figure turned towards Kagome, a pained expression crossing his face. Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew that he was faking the expression._

_"You know, I can't believe that someone like you could change the Akatsuki," the man said cooly, taking his hand off the wall and placing it on the cat nin's cheek. She tensed at his touch. "When I first met you, you were so innocent and niave." He smirked._

_"Well, I'm not that innocent anymore, Orochimaru," Kagome muttered, the name seething from her lips like posion._

_Orochimaru's grin went wider. "Exactly my point. Join me. I'm stronger than any of those bastards of the Akatsuki. Join me Kagome." He pressed his hand furthur on Kagome's cheek, his nails digging into her pale skin. Kagome winced but ignored the numming pain. "Join me."_

_Kagome said nothing in reaturn, but she did back up a few steps. Orocohimaru frowned when he noticed this._

_"What? Are you afraid of me?" the snake nin asked calmly. His tongue flitted out of his mouth, becoming dangerously close to Kagome's lips.Kagome backed up a few more steps. Orochimaru took a step towards her._

_"Is the kitty scared?"_

_Kagome wasn't scared of him, but the calmness in his voice was frightening her to the bone. She swallowed hard and took a few more steps back. Suddenly, Kagome felt her back was pressed up against the wall._

_"Oh and now Kitty's trapped," Orochimaru whispered into her ear, which twitched at his voice. "And no one's here to save you." He grinned as all he could hear from her was shallow breathing. Orochimaru put both arms on either side of the wall so she couldn't get out. Kagome swallowed hard again and looked down. "Now you'll become mine."_

_Without warning, a kunai whizzed by and nearly hit Orochimaru. He stood back up straight and stared off in the direction it was coming from._

_"Kagome!" Deidara yelled, followed by Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi._

---

Kagome shuddered outwardly and felt her heart pound against her ribcage at the thought of him.

He had acted good and friendly in the beginning when he met her, almost convinced her to join him. Thankfully, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi managed to convince her not too. Kisame didn't really care.

The cat nin sighed and went to her bed, lying down in it.

"I hope I don't have any more nightmares," Kagome mumbled to herself before fluttering her eyes closed.

She never noticed the pair of golden eyes staring at her.

* * *

The flashback took place before Orochimaru's arms got paralyzed by the third hokage. 


	10. Chapter 10: Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto. shut up.again

sorry about the last chapter being so creepy :P when I get a crap load of flames, I tend to get creepy. Which scares me, because I'm only 12, and it started when I was 10, and had an odd obsession over blood. o/.\o

...yeah

Oh...and happy b-day to alanna-sama, because she mentioned it in her review XP

Summary: Kagome feels as if she's about to go crazy. :(

()()()()()REAL BIG SUPER NOTE: I...um...won't (because it happened in my daydreams!!!) include the unknown member. So, there's going to be no unknown member in my story. At least in these drabbles, because I might have a change of plans. -coughs- gomen.

* * *

The air was cool as it rushed into the room from the wide open window. The breeze pushed up against Kagome's face, but that wasn't what woke her up. Without warning, the cat nin shot up from her bed, but was still in it.

"INU-YASHA!!!"

The soul shattering scream pierced it's way through the Akatsuki hideout. Before Kagome knew it, someone was stomping there way towards her room. The door slammed open.

The now fuming Leader was standing there.

"Kagome-san!" he snapped, though Kagome could clearly see that his eyes were drooping and he was tired.

"G-gomen, Leader-sama," the cat nin apologized, looking down at her bed. The leader stared at her.

"Fine. Go back to sleep, and try not to disturb us again," he said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Kagome sighed and laid back down.

---

_The cat nin sat in her bedroom. It had been a month since Inu-Yasha was gone. She thought that the note meant a couple of hours. But it hadn't._

_Even so, Kagome was thinking on the brightside. The leader had also been gone for a month. So, he probably was with Inu-Yasha on a mission. The day Inu-Yasha left the note was also the day the leader left. It was so clear that Inu-Yasha was with the leader._

_Suddenly, a new scent filled Kagome's nose. It was coming from the entrance of the hideout. Without thinking, the cat nin rushed to the entrance, nearly crashing into the leader._

_"Kagome-san, what are you doing?" the leader asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kagome wasn't really paying attention to him._

_"Is Inu-Yasha-kun with you? Is he outside? Where is he?" Kagome threw questions at him, looking over his shoulders right and left. The leader stared at her._

_"No."_

_That spiked Kagome's attention. She hung her head low. "Oh."_

---

Kagome eyes shot open. She screamed again. But this time it was because the leader was in her face. Kagome screamed and jumped, causing her to fall off her bed. The leader watched in asmusent as she landed on her rump with a loud thump (a/n: ha I ryhmed). Regaining her posture quickly, Kagome gasped and shot up to her feet.

"L-leader-sama, what are y-you doing back in m-my room?" Kagome fumbled with her words in a rush.

The leader continued on staring at her. "Kisame-san was complaining about hearing talking coming from your room. Loud talking. It seems that you talk loudly in your sleep."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled, blushing. She inwardly narrowed her eyes. 'It's not a surprise though that fishface told on me.'

"You miss him don't you?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, taken aback by the question. "You mean Inu-Yasha-kun?" The leader nodded. "Well, I guess, yeah..."

The leader nodded in understanding. "I guess you would miss the one that you love." Then under his breath, he added, '"I know how you feel."

"Huh?" the cat nin looked at him. She didn't really pick up what he muttered. "What did you say?"

The leader got up and started to leave the room. "Just remember, that you still have us. We won't leave you like he did." He stared his way out the door when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him. The cat nin was staring up at him, almost teary-eyed and smiling brightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

/CORNY DRABBLE NO JUSTU!\

Um...when the leader was like 'i know how you feel' I used the idea that everything thinks he's Yondaime (takling about Naruto)

()()()()()()()()TO ALL THE HOMOPHOBES: I know that there's NO real proof for him being Yondaime, but it's just the best charecter going for him. Shut up.

another note: There's going to be one more chapter. It's going to be longer...yeah...


	11. Chapter 11: Opening your eyes

Disclaimer: I saw someone that had a shirt on that said 'TTD doesn't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto'. I shot them and got sued.

Kagome-is-kool: OK, you're the Queen of Corn...well, I'm...I'm...the princess of...cows. Yes. Cows.

Zana Hurako: Yes, that's how they first start off in the original story. in Konoha (I'm not giving out anything else though...you're going to have to read it when I get to writing it).

Rawr rawr rawr last chapter. Yesh.

SUMMARY: As the time grows on with Inu-Yasha gone, Kagome opens her eyes and finally cherishes what she got.

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself as she strolled through the Akatsuki lair. Today was a good day. Itachi and fish-I mean, Kisame were back from their mission, Deidara and Tobi were feeling better (Zetsu used one of his special herbs to heal them quicker)...speaking of Zetsu, he broke out of his shyness and managed to talk to Kagome. As the cat nin walked she suddenly found herself at the entrance of the Akatsuki lair. Laying a hand onto the giant boulder and pressing against it, Kagome stared to think.

She thought of when she was 15 and fell down the well. She thought of all the adventures she had with her friends. She thought of how the well went haywire and sent everyone hurling to her era. She thought about how they fixed it, but it sent them here. She thought about how she left her friends back in Konoha to join the Akatsuki. Kagome bit her lip, as she could feel her good mood wash away. Did Sango, Miroku, and Shippou feel this way? Wel,l Kagome could barely even remember what had happened when she left. All the cat nin could remember was Shippou crying and begging for her and even Inu-Yasha to stay. A tear suddenly slid down Kagome's cheek as she walked away from the entrance. The girl sighed and started her way to the living room. She almost laughed at the sight that was shown to her when she entered.

Itachi was sprawled out across the floor, along with Kisame who's feet were nearly getting shoved down his throat. Deidara was lying updside-down on the couch, trying to hit Tobi who kept poking him in the face. Kakuzu's string thingys were wrapped around Hidan. The religious man was threatening to kill Kakuzu if he didn't get them off of him quickly. Zetsu was sitting on the ground, bearing a lost look on both sides of his face. Kagome stared at them, cocking an eyebrow at the madness. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Silence flooded the room as the male Akatsuki members strained their necks to look at Kagome.

Kagome could've sworn she heard a nickel being dropped somewhere in Canada.

Without warning, the other members started to untangle themselves. Once they were all untangled, they sat on the furniture.

"So..." Kagome started, still staring over the flushed Akatsuki members. "You guys were playing Twister and didn't invite me?"

Nobody answered.

The cat nin didn't say anything else.

"I'm going to go do my ritual," Hidan mumbled, getting up and rushing back to his room.

"Gonna check our money rates." Kakuzu followed right after Hidan.

"Just gonna leave," Itachi muttered monotonesly, leaving. Kisame left behind him without a word.

"Going to make more sculptures."

"Um...my plants need watering."

"I'm going to help Deidara-senpai!"

With that, everyone was gone. Kagome frowned again and heaved out a sigh. Now _none_ of them seemed as if they wanted to hang out with her. The cat nin left the living room and walked down the hallway, stopping at her door. She opened it and looked inside, expecting to see Inu-Yasha sitting on her bed. Nobody was there. The only sound was the blinds whipping around due to the heavy wind that was blowing through the open window. Kagome sat down on her bed, a wave of depression flowing over her. The girl gritted her teeth to stop tears from flowing. Without thinking, Kagome reached down to her nightstand, where a kunai laid. She brought it up to her wrist, tears flowing freshly down her cheeks. She pressed the edge of the blade against her vien.

"Hey Kagome-san, Leader-sama was wondering -- holy shit, what are you doing?!"

The cat nin looked up to the source of the voice to see Kisame standing there, his normally small fishy eyes wide. The shark nin made a grab for the kunai and pulled it with ease out of her hands. His shout had gotten the attention of the other members and they rushed to the room.

"What are you yelling about, Kisame-san? Hmm," Deidara asked lazily. Kisame didn't answer. He merely just stared down at Kagome with his widended eyes. She stared back up at him.

"Were you going to kill yourself?" Kisame asked finally. That got the attention of the other members (a/n: mostly Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi, because those are the main people's who are like her in my story). Kagome said nothing in reaturn. She looked down at her lap. The other members looked at her with an almost sympathetic look. Kagome gasped as she felt arms around her. She looked up to see Itachi.

"We...we won't leave you. Not like Inu-Yasha-san did," Itachi said, in his usual monotone voice. Tobi, who was standing beside him, nodded enthuastically.

"Yes! We won't!" the masked man cheered, smiling under his mask. He hugged her as well. Deidara nodded as well, blushed, and hugged her. They all did (even though most of them were blazing -).

Kagome looked around at all of the men and noticed the Leader standing at the door. He smiled at her. She smiled back. The cat nin looked down at her lap again. All this time, she had been just stressing out over one guy that might not come back. All this time, she had been ignoring the eight other men that had gained an intrest in her, but she never gave them a chance.

Tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks again. But this one's were happy ones.

'I mean, who needs one when you got eight?' she thought, followed by an inward laugh as she leaned back into the hug.

* * *

See peeps? It was a good 400 words longer than usual. There.

Poo. :P The End.

Actually, not.

This will not be the end of my other story. The other story will have similiar situations (like...-restrains giggle- when they were all over the place.) Speaking of the all over the place thing, please do not ask me what happened. Because I have no clue in hell. I just wanted to do something silly. The ending was OK. It'll be fun to write the original story. It'll be the first mostly Naruto based story I ever wrote. Other than this one.

Bye Bye everybody. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you check in for the... uh...well, this was kind of like the sequal kind of thing so...the...original. Yeah.

-explodes-


	12. Chapter 12: Thanks and a preview

Thanks to:

Kagome-Is-Kool

vampire instincts

Zana Hurako

Shiori the lady Kazekage

Alanna-Sama

Vnienhuis

PhenioxCharmer116

Ichii

Kags19

Hikage Dragon

Death by Squishy

MayakoHayashi'028

Kage Otome

Mistuki

And most of all Flame Rising! You're comment was just so beautiful! -wipes tears- I love you man! -hugs-

Note to self: Burn this shirt later...

Oh, and thanks to the millions of people that faved and alerted (you know who you are )

Here's a sneek peek at the...non sequal:

_The sudden blast from the explosion knocked Kagome off of her feet. She squealed as her tiny frame hurled into Sasuke's, and they both went slamming into the far wall._

_"Get the hell off of me!" the Uchiha grunted, trying to push the older girl off him._

_"Fine! No need to get all snippy!" Kagome snapped back, pushing herself off Sasuke. Her expresssion calmed as she turned her head to where the explosion came from. The wall across the room had a gigantic hole in the middle of it. The smoke that was around the hole was still clearing._

_"What made the explosion?" Kagome asked outloud, staring at the hole. Suddenly two new scents filled her nose. The cat nin took a step backwards to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at her strangely._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"There's someone there," Kagome whispered, not daring to take her eyes off of the hole. "Two somebodies."_

_Sasuke peered over at where Kagome was looking. The smoke was clearing._

_In admist of the smoke was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki._

_----_

_"Hey wait up Inu-Yasha!" Sango called out to the dog hanyou, as Kirara huffed and puffed to fly faster to catch up with Inu-Yasha._

_"I'm not slowing down for anything!" Inu-Yasha snapped back at her, not turning her head. "Those two men we saw! One of them looked like Sasuke, he even had the same sharingan in his eyes! They could be after Sasuke, and Kagome is currently with him!"_

_Sango said nothing in return, as she also watched Shippou huffing and puffing to catch up with Inu-Yasha._

_"But she'll be OK, won't she?" the kistune pup asked through grunts. "I mean, Sasuke is a very skilled shinobi!"_

_Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well, I noticed that this other man had the Magenkyo Sharingan. You know...where your sent into a world of 73 hours of torture."_

_That made Kirara and Shippou speed up._

Mee hee. Hope you check it out.

Hope you liked the little tibit.

BYE EVERYBODY! -explodes-


End file.
